Finding Hope The Walking Dead game
by Punk Red
Summary: A story I made cross over between The Walking Dead Game, you'll figure out he characters as you move along the story (Zoey and Liam)
1. Chapter 1

Zoey and Liam walk through Clementine's neighborhood.

"Liam, look, that house has a swimming pool." Zoey said while chuckling. Liam rolled his eyes.

"Lets check it out, maybe there's food there." Liam said while chuckling.

* * *

Lee looks around in the police car with his hands cuffed.

"Well, I reckoned you didn't do it then." The police officer said.

"Why do you say that?" Lee asked.

"Y'know, I've driven a buncha' folks down to this prison. Lord knows how many. Usually is 'bout now I get the "I didn't do it"." The police officer said.

"Not from me." Lee said.

"'Cause guys in your position already said it enough?" The police officer said. Lee shrugged and looked in the review mirror.

"Y'know I followed your case a little bit, you bein' a Macon boy in all." The police officer said.

"You're from Macon then." Lee said.

"Yep. Came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you got yourself mixed up in, with all due respect. A real shame that is." The police officer said. Lee looked out the window of sounds of sirens from cop cars heading towards Atlanta.

"Hell, the whole family used to be a regular at your folks' Drug Store, still there?" The police officer asked. Lee gave a polite smile.

"Sure is." Lee said.

"Good." The police officer said. Lee heard the radio and wonders why the police officer isn't responding.

"Any of that seem important to you?" Lee asked.

"All of it, but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy." The police officer said.

"I got a nephew up at UGA, teach there long?" The police officer asked.

"Going on my sixth year." Lee said.

"You meet your wife in Athens?" The police officer asked. Lee didn't reply and looked to the left outside the window.

"You wanna know how I see it?" The police officer asked. Lee shrugged and waited a moment before answering.

"Sure." Lee said with and angry face trying to hide it in his voice. The police officer gave him a surprised face and waited a moment before answering.

"Regardless, could you just be married the wrong woman." The police officer said. Lee was about to comment with an angry face but he kept his mouth shut and growled. Helicopters and sirens of police cars distracted Lee to look out the window.

"I'm driving this man once; h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella. Big, soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, saying it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you're sitting." The cop said. When a cop on the radio was calling out again, the police officer shuts it off and continues his tale.

"Then before long, he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on an airplane. And I tell him he's gotta stop, that that's government property, and I'll been forced to zap him otherwise. So he stops, and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama! It's all a big mistake! It wasn't me!"" The cop said.

"So did he do it?" Lee asked

"The caught the fucker red-handed, stabbin' his wife, cuttin' her up as the boys came through the door, he's in my car screaming "bloody murder" that it wasn't him, I think he actually believed it himself, it goes to show, people will go up and mad when they think their life is over." The cop said. Lee didn't reply.

"I got another good one for you, this one's a bit less depressing a little bit more hilarious." The cop said. A walker was on the road and the cop not watching the road as Lee realized that the walker on the road.

"Watch out!" Lee yelled. The cop hit him and the cop car went right off the ramp (and yes it is called a ramp if its a bridge that touches the ground then yes, its a ramp, don't believe it? Google it).

* * *

Liam and Zoey went inside Clementine's house. Liam saw the puddle of blood on the floor and made a terrified look on his face.

"Poor bastard." Liam said. Zoey looked around the house.

"Let's check it out outside." Zoey said. Liam nodded and they opened the glass door and stepped into the back yard. Zoey looked around and found the tea set next to the tree house.

"Liam, let's play tea set." Zoey said jokingly as Liam rolled his eyes. Clementine was sitting in her tree house hoping they would go away and sneezed. Zoey quickly grabbed her crossbow.

"Who's there?" Zoey asked. Clementine looked outside the tree house and saw Zoey and Liam. Zoey lowered her crossbow.

"Its okay, we won't hurt you." Zoey said. Clementine climbed down.

"Are are alright?" Zoey asked. Clementine nodded.

* * *

Lee woke up and rattled his cuffs.

"Thirsty." Lee said thinking out loud. Lee's leg hurt.

"Oww...Shit, my leg." Lee said. Lee pushed himself up and kicked out the glass window and dragged himself out the window. Lee's leg made a crunching sound as he landed on his feet. Lee walked over to the lifeless police officer and grabbed the handcuff keys out of the cop's back pocket and dropped them. Lee reached out to get them and was scared that the police officer was still alive and might notice. Lee quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked the cuffs freeing himself.

"Aghh." The cop said, lifeless.

"Uh, officer?" Lee asked. The lifeless cop now a walker knocked down Lee and Lee began to crawl back.

"Holy shit!" Lee yelled. Lee crawled back and got the shot gun shell and tried to load it into the shotgun and dropped it, Lee grabbed the shell and loaded the shotgun and killed the walker." Lee saw Zoey's figure.

"Go get someone, there's been a shooting!" Lee yelled. Zoey ran back and Lee got up being chased by walkers and ran to the fence while limping. Lee went over the fence and Zoey had her crossbow ready pointed at Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" Zoey asked. Lee looked to the side.

"Name's Lee, you guys?" Lee asked. Clementine went behind Zoey, scared of Lee.

"I'm Zoey, this is Clementine, and Liam." Zoey said. Lee made an unsure face at them.

"Do you know what the hell is going on?" Lee asked. Zoey and Liam laughed.

"Dude, the dead have been up and eating people for the last, thirty-two years." Zoey said.

"Not here." Clementine said a bit shyly of Lee.

"Wait what?" Zoey asked surprised.

"You're joking right?" Liam asked. Clementine shook her head.

"Other places are safe?" Liam asked. Zoey shrugged. They went inside.

"Is the monster gone?" Clementine asked. Zoey pulled out her crossbow.

"Liam, stay here with Clem." Zoey said. Liam nodded and Zoey walked around Clementine's house. The walker jumped out of the cabinet and pounced on Zoey. Zoey dropped her crossbow and it slid to Lee. Zoey tried to shove the walker off but it wouldn't let go of her. an arrow went through the walker's head while Lee holding the crossbow. Zoey made an angry face, got up, and snatched her crossbow back from Lee.

"Don't ever touch this crossbow again." Zoey said angrily.

"Zoey! Thank the man he just saved your life!" Liam fussed.

"It was her father's crossbow." Liam whispered to Lee. Lee crossed his arms.

"Sorry." Lee said.

"Alright, we should go." Liam said.

"Yeah." Lee said. They walked out and saw Shawn and Chet. Zoey got her crossbow out.

"Who the fuck are you?" Zoey asked angrily.

"Oh shit, don't eat us." Chet said.

"Do I look like a fucking walker to you?" Zoey asked angrily keeping her crossbow raised.

"Zoey, calm down!" Liam yelled. Zoey sighed angrily and lowered her crossbow.

"Sorry." Liam said.

"It's okay, for a second there I thought you ALL were going to give us the chomp." Shawn said.

"I'm Shawn, Shawn Greene." Shawn said.

"I'm Chet." Chet said while waving to Clementine.

"Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there, we need to get you all out of here." Shawn said. Zoey looked at the car in front of the truck that was working.

"Come on, them monsters comin'." Chet said. Zoey, Liam, Lee, and Shawn pushed the car out of the way of the moving truck. Clementine, Lee, and Shawn got in the truck and Chet, Liam, and Zoey hopped in the back of the truck and Shawn drove quickly out of there.

"For a group, looks like you guys saved some lives today." Shawn said. A couple of hours later they arrived at Shawn's farm. They stepped out from the truck.

"Hey Shawn, I'm gonna run on home." Chet said.

"No sweat man, see ya tomorrow." Shawn said. Liam and Zoey stared at the farm, they hadn't seen land like that in years.

"You're alright?" Lee asked.

"We hadn't seen land like this in, years." Liam said. Hershel stepped outside and Shawn gave him a hug.

"I thought it would be bad here too." Shawn said. Zoey frowned, Zoey's dad James, he had a farm once, her mother and father were gone, a military group called the Lady Bugs killed them.

"I see you brought a couple of guest." Hershel said.

"We won't be here long." Zoey said with a broken voice.

"What's the matter?" Lee asked.

"Nothing." Zoey said a bit angrily.

"Looks like you hurt your leg pretty bad there." Hershel said.

"Yeah, its not doing so good." Lee said. Zoey quickly turned to Lee.

"We're you bitten?" Zoey asked.

"No, it happened in a car accident." Lee said.

"Where were you headed, before the car accident?" Hershel asked.

"No where." Lee replied.

"Shawn, go check on your sister, and you have a seat on the porch." Hershel said. Lee sat down on the porch and Zoey walked around holding her crossbow.

"You can put the crossbow away now." Liam said.

"No, this place may be fenced in, but its still not THAT protected of the walkers." Zoey said.

"What do you mean?" Clementine asked.

"It's just for protection, okay?" Zoey said.

"From the monsters?" Clementine asked.

"Uh.." Zoey said if it were a no. Clementine sad a sad face.

"For bad people and monsters?" Clementine asked.

"Well, yeah." Zoey said. Clementine frowned a little and nodded. Hershel came outside with a few medical supplies and Shawn followed behind him.

"So dad, I was thinking maybe we should re enforce the fence tomorrow." Shawn said.

"That won't be necessary." Hershel said.

"Guys come on tell him what you saw out there." Shawn said.

"The dead are up walking around and eating the living, they're not sick either, they're dead, that's all there is to it." Zoey said.

"I don't know what you saw on TV or heard on the radio, but there's some serious, shit hitting through the city." Shawn said. Clementine covered her mouth at the swear.

"Do whatever you think is right, got enough chores as it is." Hershel said.

"Seriously dad." Shawn said.

"I already said its okay." Shawn went back inside.

"I never did catch your names." Hershel said.

"I'm Zoey, that's Lee, Liam and Clementine." Zoey said.

"I can't imagine what you've been through Clementine." Hershel said finishing up Lee's leg.

"Well, I'm finished here, if it gets got or swollen you're probably dealing with an infection." Hershel said.

"And then what?" Lee asked.

"We'll probably just have to shoot you." Hershel said. Lee made a worried face.

"We'll clean it, redress it." Hershel said.

"That would be more preferable." Lee said.

"Where do we plan on heading after we get out of here?" Zoey asked.

"Towards Macon i suppose." Lee said.

"There's blankets and such in the barn, we'll be seeing you bright and early." Hershel said and stepped inside.

"Alright then." Lee said. They went inside the barn, Zoey stayed up, sharpening her knife. Liam, Lee, and Clementine got comfy and laid down.

"It smells like," Clementine said.

"Manure." Lee said.

"Manure? Like when a horse, plops?" Clementine asked. Lee smiled.

"Just like that." Lee said.

"I miss my mom and dad." Clem said.

"I bet." Lee said.

"How far is Savannah?" Clementine asked.

"Pretty far." Lee said.

"Oh, okay." Clementine said. The fell asleep accept Zoey who was sharpening her knife. Lee woke up from having a nightmare.

"Ya alright?" Zoey asked.

"Yeah." Lee said while rolling over and going back to sleep. In the morning...

"Wake up." Kenny said waking up Lee, Liam, and Clementine.

"I'm itchy." Clementine said.

"That's because you slept in a barn little lady, lucky you don't have spiders in your hair." Kenny said. Clementine gasped and Zoey was chuckling.

"But I bet your mommy and daddy scared them all away." Kenny said.

"We're not her parents, names Lee." Lee said.

"Kenny." Kenny said.

"DAD, they're building a fence, there's a tractor and everything!" Duck yelled.

"Well we better get moving or we won't hear the end of it." Kenny said.

"That's my boy, Ken Junior, we call him Duck tho." Kenny said.

"Duck?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, nothin' bothers him, like a water on a duck's back y'know?" Kenny said.

"That's a good trait these days." Liam said.

"Yeah, mostly I think is because he's dumber than a bag of hammers, but he make up for it with enthusiasm." Kenny said. They walk to Katjaa.

"Honey this is Lee, and you guys are?" Kenny asked.

"I'm Liam, this is Zoey, and that's Clementine." Liam said.

"Clementine? That is a very pretty name." Katjaa said.

"Thanks." Clementine said with a light smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Word is you guys were on your way to Macon." Kenny said.

"My family's from there." Lee said.

"Well, Macon's on the way, but personally, I'd appreciate the company of a guy who can knock a couple of heads together if he has to." Kenny said.

"We'll see what the girls would like." Liam said.

"Ah, gotta consult the missus, I understand." Kenny said. Zoey was sharpening her knife.

"What's with you and that knife?" Lee asked. Zoey gave a slight chuckle.

"It was my dad's." Zoey said.

"What happened to him?" Lee asked.

"He was accused of stealing weapons at a military group called the Lady Bugs, bastards killed my parents." Zoey said.

"You're too young to be cursing." Lee said.

"I'm sixteen." Zoey said.

"Yeah, too young." Lee said. Zoey rolled her eyes.

"Been growing up in this, its going to keep on going forever, why not?" Zoey said. Lee was shocked of what she said, he didn't want to believe what she said. Lee shook his head and faced towards Shawn stepping out of the house.

"Well, we should get to work, we've seen what those things we do, the faster we get it up, the better." Shawn said.

"I wanna build a fence!" Duck yelled.

"Yeah? Well, I need a good foreman, you can yell at me whenever I need a water break. Duck and I will hop to it." Shawn said while him and Duck were walking toward the fence.

AN: sorry this wasn't long, next chapter will be longer!


	4. Chapter 4

"Me and your little girl can sit on the porch together, we can visit." Katjaa said.

"Alrighty then." Zoey said as she walked into the barn.

"Where are you going?" Liam asked.

"Get my crossbow." Zoey replied. Liam rolled his eyes and walked along the fence. Lee walked to Kenny who was working on the pickup truck.

"Hey there, uh, Kenny." Lee said.

"Need any help?" Lee asked.

"Naw, think I got it." Kenny said.

"Do YOU need any help?" Kenny asked.

"What do you mean?" Lee asked.

"Taking care of that little girl, you know what you're doin'? You got kids of your own?" Kenny asked. Zoey came back from the barn overhearing their conversation.

"I'm taking care of Clem." Zoey said.

"Why you?" Lee asked.

"I know how to deal with children." Zoey said. But Lee had already sort of grown an attachment to Clementine and Lee crossed his arms.

"What makes you think I can't?" Lee asked.

"Don't you start." Zoey said.

"I'm not starting anything." Lee said.

"I call bullshit." Zoey said.

"Stop it you two." Kenny said.

"Whatever, rather go back to the damn Lady Bugs." Zoey said.

"ZOEY!" Liam yelled.

"What? Why can't we leave?" Zoey asked. Liam pulled her arm towards him.

"What about Clem? You leave her you're putting a death threat on them." Liam said. Zoey snatched her arm back.

"Fine." Zoey said and walked off. (Okay so Zoey's mother Lily got bitten by a walker and they were in a military group called The Lady Bugs, Lily didn't turn but the Lady Bugs still killed her and Zoey's dad James stole some weapons and got killed because of it on Zoey's seventh bithday, The Lady Bugs didn't allow orphans under ten years old so Zoey ran away, Liam had a little sister Sam and they got split up from their parents and Sam died.)

"How's your son doing?" Lee asked.

"Good I think. Katjaa has a sister in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy grabbed my boy. I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the fucker in about two seconds, and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's, but… we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us." Kenny said.

"Alright, see ya." Lee said.

"Hey." Liam said.

"Oh uh, hey Liam." Lee said.

"What's the deal with Zoey?" Lee asked.

"Well, this has been going on in California for thirty two year, she knows that other places are safe now and she can't face that." Liam said.

"How did all of this start?" Lee asked.

"CDC was creating a liquid that could bring people back to life, it worked some what different." Liam said.

"Oh." Lee said.

"And this is been going on for thirty-two years?" Lee asked.

"Yep." Liam said.

"Damn." Lee said.

"You can say that again, we should probably go see everyone else, I'll catch you later." Liam said.

"Yeah." Lee said. Lee went to Shawn.

"Hey Lee." Shawn said. Lee looked at the fence.

"Need any help?" Lee asked.

"That'd be great, if you could cut those two-by's to length that'd sure speed things up." Shawn said. Lee looked at the saw and the wood and started cutting them to two-by's.

"My dad doesn't know how bad it is out there." Shawn said.

"No, he doesn't." Lee said


End file.
